


No Obstacles - Fanart

by Ponderosa



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart. Just a sketchy thing of Dorian gazing at John while holding on to the strings of his hoodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Obstacles - Fanart




End file.
